


Flower Path

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternative Universe - Manager, F/F, F/M, Fem!Sehun, fem!baekhyun, fem!chen, fem!d.o., fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: [Prompt #G45] In which a bold career move on Kyungsoo’s part somehow managed to get her a beautiful wife.





	Flower Path

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my fic! Thanks to mods for running a great fest. I’m glad to have been able to participate in it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

“Kyungsoo, are you sure you thought long and hard about this decision? Once the news gets out to the press there is no going back from here. Well I mean there is but it’s harmful to your reputation and I know how much you care about your precious reputation.” A woman with long honey blonde hair says as she peers down at the menu in front of her. 

“Since when do I care about my reputation? Why are you and the company being so dramatic about this, Sehun? It’s really not that big of a deal.” The blonde’s companion states as she tries to flag down the waiter for the fourth time that night. The service at the restaurant had always been particularly bad but neither the blonde nor her friend wanted to eat anywhere else. What the restaurant lacked in customer service, the food made up for in quality.

“It’s not that Kyungsoo! You know I support everything you do but a lot of critics are flaming you right now because of your new movie. Everyone is saying how Do Kyungsoo, acting goddess of our generation, is doing a rom-com and how it might be a challenge because you’ve never shown a happy, in love side of you.”

Kyungsoo sighs and pushes her long black hair into a clip to avoid it falling in her face. “And what’s wrong with that? People love romantic comedies. I just want to try something new for a change.”

The actress looks around once more to attract the attention of the waiter. When the waiter finally notices that Kyungsoo is calling him over, he makes his way over quickly and takes down the order of the two women, profusely apologizing for not coming sooner when Sehun starts to scold him. After giving their thanks, Sehun looks away from the waiter and stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Nothing is wrong with it my dear Kyungsoo but people are trying to grill you for potentially killing your movie streak with a new genre, one that they say doesn’t suit you. You know how people are. As your manager, I'm just making sure that you are absolutely sure that you want to do this.”

“I thought switching up genres made me seem less like a one trick pony? Sorry for trying to get out of my comfort zone. Geez, what is it with movie critics these days? I can’t do anything right by them except act in serious films. I’ll prove them wrong.”

“Of course you aren’t a one trick pony. You are multi-talented in different genres! The problem is these critics or whoever think you don’t have the acting chops for it. Literally, even your persona in the media is a stone faced woman who doesn’t care about anything. It’s crazy.” Sehun makes grand gestures with her hands to emphasis her point. Kyungsoo can't help but chuckle at Sehun before sipping on her water. Her manager had always been over dramatic about things, especially when they involved her best friend slash client Kyungsoo.

“Well to be fair, I really don’t like being in the public eye all that much, only when I’m trying to prove a point. I just like acting. Besides, this film is with Kim Junmyeon, isn’t he loved by everyone and their mothers or something? If people don’t go for me, they’ll definitely go for him.”

Sehun rolls her eyes before picking up her glass of wine and drinking from it.

“Ugh I’m so tired of hearing his name Kyungsoo. It’s always Junmyeon this and Junmyeon that. Like can’t I just go a day where I don’t have to hear his stupid name or see his stupid face everywhere? I swear I can’t catch a break from that guy.”

“Wow what’s got you all wound up over my new co-star? Junmyeon is very nice and friendly, seems completely harmless,” Kyungsoo defends. They had met at an award show once when Kyungsoo was just starting out. Being her senior, he gave her many tips that she would later carry on with her through her career.

“I don’t have anything against him at all but when you are related to him, it’s annoying.”

The actress’ eyes widen as she arches her brow, “You guys are related? Since when?” 

Sehun sighs dramatically. “His dad and my mom are cousins and they were pretty close so I used to hang out with him a lot when I was younger. I didn’t think he would ever become someone popular though. I even set him up with his current girlfriend Baekhyun.”

“Hmm you’ve been my manager for six years already and you didn’t think of sharing that piece of information with me?”

“Eh it’s nothing important.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Whatever you say. Anyways, I’ve already committed to the movie and shooting starts in a few weeks and I’ve already memorized half of the lines. We will be fine. Who cares what the media thinks? I want to venture out into something new, something light-hearted.”

“You’re so brave, Kyungsoo. Defying the media in that way. Respect.” Sehun positions her fist to do a fist bump with Kyungsoo over the table.

“You’re officially crazy.” Kyungsoo shakes her head.

Sehun pouts as she lowers her fist.

\--

Kyungsoo arrives on set, crisp and ready to begin shooting. For the last week or so, she had been prepping really hard for this movie and it hadn’t been easy.

First off, she had to cut her long hair into a short bob with new bangs. Kyungsoo had always hated bangs because she felt that she looked way younger than her actual tender age of twenty-seven. But the movie demanded it so of course she had to do it.

Secondly, she had to dye her hair from her all natural black to a tint of copper, which would be a lie to say she hated. Sehun had told her it looked awesome and honestly Kyungsoo was secretly glad to have joined this movie otherwise she would have never tried out this color and cut. Her long black hair was her trademark but something new seemed right, especially since she was doing a new genre.

Lastly, she had to learn sign language since her brother in the movie was deaf. Learning was definitely hard but was essential not only to the movie but also to Kyungsoo’s life skills.

All in all, she was very excited to start shooting. Anticipation was rising for _Flower Path_ once news broke out that both Kim Junmyeon and Do Kyungsoo were confirmed as leads. It was supposed to be a feel good movie about two high school enemies who meet again in the future at the workplace, only to realize that they are now both competing for the same position at work. Hilarity ensues as both try to drag each other down on their way to the top.

The plot, although overwhelmingly cliche, is what influenced Kyungsoo to accept the offer in the first place. She’d always wanted to be in a romantic comedy but somehow always ended up picking the more impactful and serious works. Call it timing or fate but Kyungsoo knew she couldn’t miss this opportunity.

Her company hadn’t been too ecstatic about it when she first told them about accepting the offer to _Flower Path_. If Kyungsoo didn’t meet the standard people were expecting of her, her acting credibility would go down and her company didn’t want to risk that. Honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t care because to her she was challenging herself and pushing the bounds. Her explanation is the only reason her company allowed her to continue.

Kyungsoo’s role in thriller _The Garden_ is what got her to critical acclaimed success. It just so happened that her next three movies also did well. Many people, or so she’s seen on the comments under articles about her, considered her acting as fine art that needed to be tapped more into. These types of comments are what confused her when she decided to join _Flower Path_. How can she improve herself and show more of her potential if she kept doing the same kind of movie over and over again? 

Either way, Kyungsoo never really cared for what other people had to say about her. If she did then she wouldn’t have publicly, and proudly, paraded around her then girlfriend around on public dates despite the fact that many were still getting used to the idea of same-sex couples. It was no secret that Kyungsoo liked girls and she intended it to keep it that way.

Looking around the set of _Flower Path_ , Kyungsoo was actually excited to see what kind of sets the design team would come up with. Everything was bright and completely different from the dark scenes she was used to filming.

A loud ding turned her focus to her purse, as she scrambled to find her phone in it. A text message from her manager was the first thing to see when she turned on her phone screen. A simple “hair and makeup are waiting for you in your trailer” was all she needed to make her way over to her trailer. She hadn’t spotted any of her co-stars or any or the production team yet, making her glad because she literally was wearing just sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Not really one of her best looks if she must say so herself.

As she was walking toward her trailer she didn’t notice a petite female holding a tray of coffee and talking on the phone as she was messaging Sehun back on her own phone. Before she could look up from what seemed to be chatting from someone else, she felt wet. In the blink of an eye, Kyungsoo was covered in coffee, luckily only iced, and was on the ground from being bumped into.

The other girl immediately hung up her phone and rushed over to Kyungsoo’s aid. When Kyungsoo looked up the first thing she saw was a cute face with adorable cheeks. The way her eyebrows scrunched up had Kyungsoo’s heart fluttering, which was weird because Kyungsoo hasn’t felt like that in a long time and much less to a stranger she is seeing for the very first time. But she can’t help if the other girl has a cute face.

“Oh Miss Kyungsoo, I am so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going and I didn’t see you approaching me but I should’ve been paying attention. Oh goodness, I have a set of spare clothes in my bag and we look about the same size, you can borrow them if you want.”

Kyungsoo immediately shook her head at the cute girl in front of her. “No it’s really alright, I’m going to have to change for the movie anyways. It’s really not a big deal at all.”

The other female bites her lip in worry, quietly murmuring, “What have I done?” to herself. Whether Kyungsoo was meant to hear it or not, she reassures the petite female again, stating that it’s alright since it was just an accident and that she’s at fault too for not paying attention.

But still the petite female looked concerned, “Are you sure? How are you going to get home when you have to change back out of the movie clothes? Please let me treat you or let me wash them for you. It's the least I can do since I basically just ruined your clothes.”

“Honestly, don’t worry about it at all. No harm, no foul. See I'm perfectly okay.” Kyungsoo stands up from the ground and spins around as gracefully as she can. Despite the coffee rolling down her legs, she acts like nothing is wrong. She even gives a wide smile to the over concerned female in front of her.

The petite female bits her lip once more but soon smiles at Kyungsoo's antic. When the petite female in the flowery romper, as Kyungsoo will now call her in her head, gave a soft smile to Kyungsoo, she almost melted. Maybe it’s been awhile since she last dated but she was very interested in the girl right before her. 

"I'm Kyungsoo by the way. And you are?"

A pink blush creeps up on the petite girl's face to match her pink romper.

"My name is Minseok. I'm Junmyeon's manager but I went on a coffee run and was going to offer you one since you are the leading lady. But this isn't how I pictured giving you the iced coffee. I wanted you to drink it not wear it." Whether she knew it or not, Minseok's lips went into an automatic pout.

"Please stop apologizing! It's honestly really fine."

Minseok scratches her head, still not believing that everything is alright especially after ruining someone else’s clothes. "Okay, sorry. And sorry for that sorry."

Kyungsoo chuckled at Minseok's cuteness. Minseok remained staring down at Kyungsoo’s clothes whilst Kyungsoo shyly tried not to stare at Minseok (at least not for more than two minutes at a time). She hoped Minseok liked girls because if not she would respect it but still it would make the actress be sad about it. After the two were swimming in an abyss of silence, Kyungsoo cleared her throat and checked her watch.

"Well I have to get to hair and makeup but I hope we can talk more soon. I mean meet again sometime and talk. Don’t worry about my clothes; I’ll have my manager figure something out while I’m shooting."

Minseok's hesitantly nodded her head and gave a thumbs up before waving goodbye. Kyungsoo repeated the action with a grin on her face. She watched as Minseok happily made her way towards Junmyeon’s trailer, greeting everyone who passed by.

Kyungsoo clutched her heart and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Minseok walking away. Even though she said she was going to head away first she ended watching Minseok walk away.

"She is too precious," Kyungsoo said to no one in particular.

"Who is too precious?" Sehun, who was scarfing down a glazed donut, walked next to her best friend and stared in the same direction, not quite sure what they are staring at.

"I just met he who must not be named's manager and she is just lovely, beautiful, cute, and basically any other synonym that applies."

Sehun scrunched her brow, "You're in love with Junmyeon's manager?"

"Not in love per say. But rather in like. Maybe just a small crush, we’ve actually only talked for like ten minutes right now because she spilled coffee on me.”

Sehun finally noticed Kyungsoo’s stained shirt and sweats at the mention of it. She looked Kyungsoo up and down a few times with bewilderment adorning her face. Quite frankly, she almost dropped the donut out of her mouth when she caught sight of Kyungsoo’s state.

But Kyungsoo paid no mind to her manager and kept staring where Minseok went off, even though the girl was no longer anywhere in sight. “Actually I don't even know if she likes girls or not. I should really ask Junmyeon."

Sehun shrugged. "Ask him later, you were set to be at makeup station twenty minutes ago. I almost sent out a search party for you but then I realized that would be too extra so I came to look for you myself like the good manager I am."

Kyungsoo looks over to her manager in an instant, "What do you mean twenty minutes ago? Have I been staring at Minseok's back walking away for like ten minutes already?"

"Wow, you've got it really bad."

\--

"And that's a wrap everyone. We will pick up tomorrow bright and early. You've all worked hard today."

Kyungsoo has never grinned so widely before. Somehow this movie is a lot more stressful than she thought. When she played her other roles it was easy to get into character but now, if she's being honest, she is kind of struggling to deal with the emotions. It's supposed to be a heartfelt movie between a couple but she just can't seem to do anything right.

She's slowed down production quite a few times over the last week because of her lack of connection with Junmyeon.

It wasn't that she had no chemistry with her acting partner. Her and Junmyeon had become quick friends and Kyungsoo clicked even more with his wonderful girlfriend who visited the set once every few days for moral support.

The feeling of being in love was something Kyungsoo embarrassedly had not experience despite her being twenty seven years old.

Sure, she had been in a few relationships with a few women but nobody had ever really clicked. Nothing ever lasted beyond a third date, which was a rarity in itself. She had one girlfriend that lasted four months but even with Jongdae, Kyungsoo could never really say she was in love.

The closest she can honestly say was in love was actually her crush on Minseok. She had been thinking about the girl, dreaming about her, talking endlessly about her to Sehun. She almost felt creepy because of how much she liked Minseok even though they talked for a total of less than five minutes.

But whenever Minseok walked by and smiled at her Kyungsoo just melted. And whenever she wore her sun dresses that showed off her milky shoulders, Kyungsoo swooned.

They would honestly be such a good couple, or at least in Kyungsoo's mind they would be. They are both on the smaller side, their hairs contrast immensely (hers being natural black and Minseok's remaining a light brown), Minseok was cute and she had be deemed cute multiple times by many people so they would be a cute, literally, couple. Everything just a fit.

All she needed now was the courage to ask the other girl out.

"Kyungsoo, ready to go?"

Kyungsoo had been brought out of her day dream and looked over to where Junmyeon and his girlfriend were staring at her. "Sorry was lost in thought."

The three of them had plans to get drinks after working since it was a long week of shooting under the blazing sun. Their scenes outside were almost done and Kyungsoo couldn’t wait.

“Then shall we go? Is Sehun coming too?”

“No, Sehun’s boyfriend was going to pick her up today. Something about date night or something like that I’m not quite sure.” Kyungsoo pulled out her phone from her bag to reply to messages from her brother.

“Ah I see. Jongin is so nice, I wish my boyfriend would do something like that for me.” Baekhyun stared at Junmyeon as she voiced out her opinion. Junmyeon smiled and reached over to pinch her cheek before planting a small peck. Baekhyun tried her hardest not to smile. Kyungsoo tried her hardest not to be jealous of the couple.

“Say Junmyeon before we leave I was wondering if I can ask you something,” Kyungsoo fiddled her thumbs and cleared her throat before continuing, “Is your manager seeing anyone or do you know if she perhaps likes girls?”

Junmyeon just started cracking up out loud, making both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s face frown. There was nothing to be laughing about so Kyungsoo was confused.

“Junmyeon I’m being serious.”

Junmyeon stopped with his laughter and looked for a hint of teasing on Kyungsoo’s face. When he saw none he quickly coughed and flattened out his shirt, embarrassed that he was the only one thinking it was a joke. Even his girlfriend had been shaking her head in embarrassment. “Oh sorry. Um you like Minseok?”

“Yeah why?”

“She doesn’t seem like your type.”

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes. “I don’t have a type.”

“Oh, um, then if you say so. As for Minseok, I’m not actually sure about her life right now but why don’t you just ask, the worst thing that could happen is she say is no.”

“You are of no help. Let’s just go before I become more embarrassed than I am right now.” Kyungsoo groaned in frustration. 

\--

A week later, Kyungsoo was in for a shock when someone entered her dressing room.  
“Hey Kyungsoo, I was just wondering if you had a few moments to talk.”

Kyungsoo looked up from reading her script and noticed Minseok’s smiling face looking down on her. The actress blushed as she noticed Minseok’s baby blue dress. Baby blue was definitely Minseok’s color and definitely her new favorite color.

Almost immediately Kyungsoo closed her script and stood up.

“Of course. Did you want to take a seat?” Kyungsoo motioned to the small love seat in her trailer.

“No I’m okay I was just wondering if there was something you wanted to ask me? Junmyeon said that I should come see you because you had something to say to me.”

Kyungsoo was taken aback. Mentally she was harming Junmyeon in her head for even mentioning things to his manager. But it was probably the push she needed to ask Minseok out and she knows for a fact she may end up thanking Junmyeon later.

“Actually um I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me? You know like a date.”

Minseok’s face fell and she tried hard not to grimace.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you those vibes. You are lovely and a lot of people would like to go out with you I’m sure, but I’m just not interested in you like that. We could stay friends though.”

A fake smile came across Kyungsoo’s face as she just nodded her head in compliance.  
Kyungsoo bit her tongue and tried not to cry in front of Minseok. She was strong and she could handle rejection, or at least handle it until she was alone.

Minseok gave her a sad smile and walked out of her trailer without saying anything else, probably to avoid it being even more awkward between the two of them. Kyungsoo couldn’t help herself as she let out some tears the minute she heard the door shut.

As quick as she asked, she was rejected and it really hurt. Her small tears soon turned into her wailing. She didn’t know why she was crying so much but she couldn’t stop the tears. 

A soft “Kyungsoo…” was echoing around her.

“Kyungsoo…” There it was again.

“Love, Wake up…”

Kyungsoo eyes shot open as she felt her body shaking. She immediately sat up from her bed and turned on the table lamp, back against the headboard as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her forehead was covered in beads of sweat as she tried regaining focus of her room. She turns to the side and notices her wife looking at her concernedly.

Minseok looks at Kyungsoo. “Are you okay love? You were crying and whimpering in your dream. You haven’t done that in ages. Do you want to talk about it?”

Kyungsoo wipes her eyes and lets out a small chuckle. She didn’t even realize that she had been crying in real life too. She quickly held Minseok’s hand and gives it a tight squeeze.

“It’s nothing serious. I was dreaming about when we were still filming _Flower Path_ and when I asked you out. Except instead of saying yes, you rejected me and left me all alone to cry in my trailer.”

Minseok chuckled and leaned over to peck Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Of all things to dream about it had to be that memory. You remember how that ended Kyungsoo. Nothing can ever change that not even a silly dream.” Minseok pinched her nose and resumed her position under the covers.

Kyungsoo pouted. “I know what happened but still doesn’t hurt any less Minseok. Just imagine if you had actually said no when I asked like in my dream. I would’ve been heartbroken. What would our life be like now?”

“I don’t even want to imagine, Soo. Now get back under the covers and turn off the light it’s almost five in the morning and you know Junmyeon has a schedule in the morning, one that I as his manager has to attend too. What kind of manager would I be if I let my client slash good friend do stuff on his own?” Minseok giggles as she kisses Kyungsoo’s hand that still holding on tightly to hers.

“Sehun makes me do things alone.”

“No, correction, Sehun makes you do things alone because you insist on dragging me everywhere and since I am a manager too she feels like she has no reason to be there looking over you.”

Kyungsoo pouts as she fixes her long red hair back into a ponytail, ultimately detaching her hand from her wife’s. “But you like going to schedules with me, don’t you?”

Minseok turns onto her side, her arm holding up her head as she chuckles and faces Kyungsoo, who is still sitting up against the headboard.

“Wow who would’ve thought the great actress Do Kyungsoo would be acting very cute with me. It’s so rare now that you are filming that drama. You always get too into character. I miss when you were cute and cuddly with me.” Minseok playfully frowns.

Kyungsoo scoffs folding her arms in front of her chest. “I was great at acting cute in _Flower Path_ and you know it. Me and Junmyeon had great chemistry, you know after I practice my emotions more. We wouldn’t have gotten prestigious award nominations for our acting if we weren’t great.”

“Ugh you do rom-com once and suddenly you think you’re a rom-com queen or something.”

“Well to be fair, with twelve million admissions to the movie, I would say I’m a rom-com queen.”

“If you say so.” Minseok sarcastically remarks.

“I do,” Kyungsoo smugly responds, “But in this household I am merely a servant to my queen.”

Kyungsoo leans down and eskimo kisses Minseok. Their noses softly brushing against each other and Minseok laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. Kyungsoo hates eskimo kisses but Minseok loves them so she just goes along to appease her wife.

Minseok chuckles again and pulls Kyungsoo into her hold, legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s small frame. The two women rolled around in their bed giggling at literally nothing but their silliness before both falling on their backs to stare at the ceiling.

“You’re my queen too Kyungsoo. Even if I always drag you for being a rom-com queen and a thriller queen and serious queen and actress royalty, really. You are still my queen.”

“I didn’t know you loved me so much because you’ve never said anything about me like that out loud.”

“Of course I love you. You are basically my life. Well you and our puppy. I guess and our friends too.”

“I really love you too, Minseok. Now come kiss me, my lips are feeling very lonely.”

Minseok smirks and she straddles an unsuspecting Kyungsoo. 

“Ugh if I have to kiss you I guess I will.” She says from atop Kyungsoo.

Minseok leans down and places a few small pecks on her wife’s pouting lips before falling back on her back. Kissing Kyungsoo was definitely in her top three favorite things to do.

Kyungsoo whined before turning onto her stomach, leaning her head on Minseok’s chest. Instantly Minseok wrapped an arm around her and she continued staring at the ceiling.

“You know, when we met the first couple of times, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And when we first started dating I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And even now I still can’t stop thinking about. It’s crazy. Three years of marriage and somehow I’m still so crazy about you.”

Minseok looks down at Kyungsoo. “Is it my birthday or something? You seem to be buttering me up for something.”

“Can’t I just profess my love for you?”

“At five in the morning? I think not,” Minseok says as she peers at the clock on the bedside table.

Kyungsoo became quiet for a few minutes, softly playing with the hem of Minseok’s nightgown. “It’s been some time since we’ve been _together_.”

“What are you talking about? We went on a double date last night with Sehun and Jongin. And just the other day we went to an amusement park. Last week, we went to your movie premiere together.”

“No, I mean since we’ve been _together_.”

“I’m not quite following. What are you talking about?”

“Sex, Minseok. I’m talking about having sex. It’s been awhile and I’m feeling needy right now. Just looking at you in that silky night dress that I gave you really puts me in the mood.”

Minseok soaks in the realization and pats her wife’s hair. “What a needy baby you are, Soo.”

“Very needy,” Kyungsoo nods cutely.

Before Minseok has a chance to rebut Kyungsoo’s lips are already on hers. Minseok would be a liar if she said she didn’t like how Kyungsoo’s plump lips covered her rather thin lips.They were soft and plush and always had a great taste. For some reason, Kyungsoo couldn’t go two minutes without wearing chapstick.

Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss and licked Minseok’s lips to gain access into her mouth after noticing Minseok kissing her back. Minseok only complied and let her wife’s smooth tongue roam into her mouth. This encouraged Kyungsoo to deepen the kiss as their tongues danced together in sync.

Minseok’s hands starting caressing Kyungsoo’s back until she reached Kyungsoo’s butt. She firmly squeezed, which led Kyungsoo to let out a small moan in Minseok’s mouth. Having her butt squeezed was one of Kyungsoo’s turn ons. After being married for three years, Minseok had learned just about all the right places to get Kyungsoo in the mood.

After what felt like forever, Kyungsoo pulled back from her heated kiss with Minseok and started planting butterfly kisses down Minseok’s neck. Minseok closed her eyes as she let her head fall back onto the pillow, exposing her neck even more, as she releases a throaty groan.

Kyungsoo was always good at sucking on her neck in the right spots, something Minseok appreciated very much. 

Kyungsoo placed a few more pecks and sucks on her neck before kissing down Minseok’s neck to her collarbones. Kyungsoo scooted her body down as she lifted Minseok’s nightgown up. Once more she started placing soft kisses down Minseok’s flat stomach until she reached the top of Minseok’s underwear. Minseok couldn’t help but squirm at the arousal she was feeling as her wife got lower down her body. Looking up with a smirk on her face, Kyungsoo started pulling down Minseok’s cotton underwear.

As much as she didn’t want to Minseok crossed her legs and pulled Kyungsoo up from her lower body. Kyungsoo let out a small whimper but pecked Minseok’s lips nonetheless.

“My goodness, your lips are sinful but if you start that now Kyungsoo you know what will happen. I have to be up in an hour and you have the press conference for your movie today at ten. We both know neither of us will be able to function later if we continue.”

Kyungsoo groaned.

“I really hate it when you are right.”

“We are both busy today but tonight how about after dinner and after your drama airs we finish where we left off.” Minseok waggles her eyebrows at Kyungsoo.

“That does seem like a good idea.”

“Plus you look really hot when you interrogate criminals and act like a badass on TV. It makes me feel some kind of way.”

“Just branching out of movies for once, you know. But I agree I think I look pretty hot in it.”

“The sun is already peeking through the curtains. Come spoon me to sleep, or whatever sleep I have left.”

Kyungsoo leaned over and turned off their bedroom light before falling back in bed. She swiftly pulled the covers over her and Minseok. “Can I be the little spoon, Minseok?”

“Not this time. Sorry.”

“Hey, Minseok?”

A soft ‘hmm’ was all she got.

Kyungsoo placed a kiss on Minseok’s head and wrapped her arm around Minseok’s middle as she settled behind her wife. “I’m glad that we met.”

“Shut up and cuddle me.”

\--

_“No I’m okay I was just wondering if there was something you wanted to ask me? Junmyeon said that I should come see you because you had something to say to me.”_

_Kyungsoo was taken aback. Mentally she was harming Junmyeon in her head for even mentioning things to his manager. But it was probably the push she needed to ask Minseok out and she knows for a fact she may end up thanking Junmyeon later._

_“Actually um I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me? You know like a date.”_

_Minseok smiles brightly. “I would love to.”_


End file.
